The field of use extends principally to compressed air systems for rail vehicle construction. Here, a compressor which is usually arranged in a train vehicle generates compressed air for driving the pneumatic brake system and optionally further assemblies. Moreover, the solution can also be applied to absorption air dryers of other vehicles which perform alternating operation between a drying phase and a regeneration phase.
Illustrative embodiments provide a method and a device for the regeneration of an adsorption air dryer, which method/device avoids operational disruptions during operational starting by way of simple technical means and makes longer utilization of the drying agent possible.